kaczordonaldfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Sknerus McKwacz
'Sknerus McKwacz ' - wujek Donalda, najbogatszy kaczor świata. Urodził się w 1867 roku w Glasgow, w Szkocji, w zubożałej, choć niegdyś potężnej rodzinie McKwaczów. Mieszkał tam wraz z ojcem Fergusem, matką Kaczencją, stryjem Nerwusem i młodszymi siostrami – Matyldą i Hortensją. Wygląd i Osobowość W komiksie Christmas on Bear Mountain Sknerus chodził w niebieskim szlafroku z kraciastym kołnierzem, używał także binokli i laski zakończonej gałką. Dopiero pod koniec, gdy zaprosił Donalda do swojej posiadłości, założył czarny frak i dużą, niebieską muchę. W kolejnych komiksach innych autorów i samego Barksa nastąpiło ujednolicenie ubioru McKwacza – zawsze chodził w czerwonym płaszczu; nosił także czarny cylinder, binokle i niebieską, zakrzywioną na końcu laskę. W późniejszych komiksach najczęściej nie posiada już binokli. W Życiu i czasach Sknerusa McKwacza Don Rosa ukazał stopniowe pojawianie się u Sknerusa kolejnych elementów jego stroju: * płaszcz kupił w 1902, po powrocie z Jukonu do Szkocji, * binokle (kupione w 1885 w Glasgow, gdy wzrok Sknerusa zaczął się pogarszać) założył na stałe w 1902, gdy osiedlił się w Kaczogrodzie, * cylinder i laskę kupił w 1910, przed audiencją u cara Mikołaja II. Sknerus jest jedną z najbardziej rozbudowanych i złożonych postaci uniwersum. Jak wskazuje jego imię, jest wielkim skąpcem, który pomimo swojego bajecznego bogactwa oszczędza praktycznie na wszystkim. Nawet własnym siostrzeńcom za udział w wyprawach płaci trzydzieści centów za godzinę. Zawsze stara się ponosić jak najmniejsze koszty. Jednak najważniejszymi cechami jego osobowości są upór i twardość. Sknerus w wieku trzynastu lat opuścił dom, z zamiarem zarobienia majątku i zapewniania godnego bytu rodzicom i siostrom. Podczas podróży jego determinacja została poddana wielu próbom. Mimo to McKwacz dopiął swego- został najbogatszym kaczorem na świecie. Sknerus nienawidzi użalania się nad sobą i gardzi ludźmi słabymi, a także tymi, którzy zyskują pieniądze w sposób nieuczciwy, co widać w jego niechęci do kłamliwego Granita Forsanta. Jego charakter zmieniał się wraz z upływem czasu. Początkowo, jako niedoświadczony młodzieniec, bywał nieśmiały i naiwny, kilka razy dał się oszukać. Później stał się bardziej podejrzliwy i obiecał sobie, że już nigdy nikomu nie zaufa. Będąc dojrzalszy, przestał się przejmować zdaniem innych i starał się ignorować wrogość np. mieszkańców Glasgow czy Dawson, którzy zazdrościli mu bogactwa, oraz mieć na uwadze fakt, że wielu czyha na jego złoto. Nabył też siły i sprawności fizycznej- pewnego razu uwolnił się z kajdan, dotkliwie pobił swoich prześladowców i zniszczył parostatek, na którym się znajdowali. Stopniowo stawał się legendą, zyskał wiele przydomków, m. in. Postrach Transwalu czy Kowboj Badlandów. W pewnym momencie życia zagubił się: zaczął postępować okrutnie i nieuczciwie wbrew swoim zasadom, stał się obcesowy dla rodziny, która go z tego powodu opuściła. Dopiero siostrzeniec i stryjeczni wnukowie pomogli mu wyjść na prostą, zrozumieć wartość krewnych i powrócić do aktywnego trybu życia. McKwacz ma i zawsze miał silną osobowość. Od najmłodszych lat cechowały go wybuchowość i pracowitość, a także ambicja. Wiele wymaga od siebie i innych. Nie ukończył żadnej szkoły, ale jest poliglotą i ma dużą wiedzę m. in. na temat archeologii. Ma w sobie również żyłkę poszukiwacza przygód i często wyrusza na wyprawy w celu zdobycia nowego skarbu (posiada ich kolekcję), najwcześniej wraz z Donaldem i Hyziem, Dyziem i Zyziem. Jest również bardzo sentymentalny. Pod warstwą oschłości i pogardy dla niemal wszystkich skrywa fakt, że tak naprawdę jego największym kapitałem nie są pieniądze, a wspomnienia, a większą wartość od złota w skarbcu ma droga, dzięki której je zdobył. Nigdy nie przyzna się do tego, że najważniejszy jest dla niego pukiel blond włosów, przypominający mu o relacji ze Złotką. Biografia Życie i czasy Sknerusa McKwacza Kiedy miał 10 lat, ojciec po raz pierwszy pokazał mu zamek McKwaczów (położony na Ponurych Wzgórzach) i opowiedział historię klanu. Wkrótce potem Fergus, chcąc pomóc zarobić Sknerusowi pierwsze pieniądze, podarował mu zestaw do czyszczenia butów i "załatwił" klienta. Pierwszy zarobek Sknerusa - amerykańska dziesięciocentówka - sprawił, że ten obiecał sobie pracować ciężko i uczciwie. W wieku 13 lat Sknerus opuścił Szkocję i popłynął do Ameryki, by tam spotkać się ze swoim stryjem, Angusem, i pracować na jego statku. Tam po raz pierwszy spotkał swoich późniejszych największych wrogów- Braci Be. W 1882 r. McKwacz, utraciwszy sprzedany mu przez stryja statek, postanowił zostać kowbojem. Dzięki przypadkowi spotkał się z rodakiem, ranczerem Murdo McKenzie, który powierzył mu swoje stada bydła. Sknerus przepracował u niego 2 lata. W 1884 r. Sknerus nareszcie się wzbogacił, dzięki pomocy Howarda Kwakerfellera objął w posiadanie wartą duże pieniądze kopalnię miedzi. Niestety, list z domu pokrzyżował mu plany, McKwacz zmuszony był sprzedać swoją własność i wracać do Szkocji, gdzie, jak się okazało, miał uratować zamek McKwaczy przed zakusami wrogów rodu, Wiskerwillami. W 1887 r. Sknerus powędrował na południe Afryki, by tam szukać złota. W podróży natknął się na Bura, drobnego oszusta, który wykorzystał jego zaufanie, i okradł go. McKwacz zdołał odzyskać swoje rzeczy, ale stracił zaufanie do ludzi i nie odnalazł wymarzonego złota. Na kilka lat powrócił do Ameryki, gdzie spotkał się z bohaterami Wild West Show Buffalo Bill oraz swoim stryjem Angusem. W 1896 kolejne wieści o odkryciu złota, tym razem w Kalgoorie, pchnęły Sknerusa do Australii. Tam miał okazję spotkać Aborygena Jabiru Kapirigi, który zaznajomił go z wierzeniami swojego ludu. Dzięki nim McKwacz zdecydował, że jego następnym celem będzie Jukon. Udał się tam w momencie, gdy rozpoczęła się gorączka złota. Dzięki pożyczonym od Śliskiego Kręta pieniądzom zdołał kupić sprzęt i ruszył do Klondike. Mimo sporej konkurencji, zdołał odnaleźć miejsce, gdzie mógł spokojnie szukać kruszcu - Dolinę Białej Śmierci. Po jakimś czasie udało mu się odnaleźć duży samorodek, który ochrzcił mianem Gęsiego Jaja. Zabrał je do Dawson City, gdzie zostało mu skradzione przez Złotkę O'Gilt, właścicielkę miejscowego salonu Blackjacka. Sknerus odzyskał swoją własność, zabierając jednocześnie Złotkę na miesiąc na swoją działkę, by poznała smak ciężkiej pracy. W międzyczasie otrzymał z domu list, informujący go o śmierci matki. Kiedy Sknerus zarobił pierwszy milion dolarów, otworzył bank w Whitehorse, pożyczający pieniądze innym poszukiwaczom złota. W 1902 zdecydował się na powrót do domu, gdzie zaproponował ojcu i siostrom przeniesienie się Kaczogrodu w stanie Kalisota, w USA. Fergus McKwacz odmówił przeprowadzki, ale zgodził się, by Matylda i Hortensja wyjechały razem ze Sknerusem. Teren należący do Sknerusa okazał się być zajętym przez Młodych Skautów. Kiedy McKwacz wyrzucił stamtąd chłopców, ci powiadomili o wszystkim władze USA. Ówczesny prezydent, Teodor Roosevelt, osobiście stanął na czele Pierwszego Ochotniczego Oddziału Kawalerii, który miał przegonić McKwacza. Okazało się jednak, że Sknerus zna Roosevelta jeszcze z czasów, gdy obaj wędrowali po Montanie. McKwacz, nieniepokojony przez nikogo, mógł się zająć budową swojego skarbca. Wkrótce potem Sknerus wyruszył do Panamy, gdzie ponownie spotkał się z prezydentem Rooseveltem, nadzorującym prace nad powstającym właśnie Kanałem Panamskim. McKwacz zabrał tam ze sobą także swoje siostry. W 1903 Sknerus, po powrocie z Południowej Afryki, zastał w skarbcu spore zmiany: armię urzędników, Kwaczymona Kaczora jako zarządcę biura i pannę Stempel jako sekretarkę. Na wyraźną prośbę swoich sióstr, zabrał je na kolejną wyprawę- do Afryki. Hortensja i Matylda, zobaczywszy, w jaki sposób Sknerus rozprawił się z wioską Fula Zuli, który odmówił mu sprzedaży ziemi, opuściły brata i wróciły do Kaczogrodu. McKwacz usiłował dogonić siostry, ale na drodze najpierw stanął mu zombie nasłany przez Fula Zulę, a później wizja nowych zarobków. Ostatecznie wrócił do Kaczogrodu w 1930 r., robiąc przedtem interesy na całym świecie. W Kaczogrodzie powitano go jak króla, on jednak był zainteresowany jedynie stanem swojej gotówki. Rozzłoszczona Hortensja powiedziała mu, co o nim myśli, a następnie zabrała swojego męża Kwaczymona, swoje dzieci: Donalda i Dellę, oraz siostrę Matyldę i opuściła Kaczogród. Sknerus, dowiedziawszy się, że jest najbogatszą osobą na świecie, porzucił myśl o przeproszeniu sióstr. W 1937 r. McKwacz zamknął swoje imperium, nabył ogromną posiadłość i zniknął z życia publicznego. 10 lat później, pod koniec grudnia, udostępnił swojemu siostrzeńcowi, Kaczorowi Donaldowi, i jego siostrzeńcom domek w górach (chcąc, by spędzili tam święta), a następnie zaprosił ich do swojej posiadłości, gdzie przedstawił się im, a następnie zabrał do skarbca. Dzięki pomocy Hyzia, Dyzia, Zyzia i Donalda udało mu się wówczas odeprzeć atak nowego pokolenia Braci Be, a także odzyskać wiarę w siebie i chęć do działania. Z dziejów kaczego rodu Zgodnie z niekanoniczną włoską sagą pt. "Z dziejów kaczego rodu" rodzicami Sknerusa byli Sreberka oraz Sknerus Senior. Przyszedł na świat w Stanach Zjednoczonych (wówczas jego szkockość tłumaczyłoby się tym, że jeden z jego odległych przodków mieszkał w Szkocji, gdzie zbił majątek), gdzie jego ojciec szukał złota. Kaczor już od dzieciństwa nienawidził Johna Kwakerfellera, z którym wdawał się w bójki (byli w tym samym wieku). Mając 12 lat, Sknerus poszedł za swoim węchem i odkrył kopalnię, a potem przekopał się przez ścianę jaskini, za którą odnalazł swoją pierwszą tonę złota. Jako osiemnastolatek odziedziczył po ojcu legendarną skrzynię zawierającą drogocenne monety rodu i został poszukiwaczem złota, ruszając ku przygodnie i na podbój świata. Kacze opowieści W serialu Sknerus odgrywa główną rolę; mieszka nie w swoim skarbcu, lecz w ogromnej rezydencji wraz ze służącym i kierowcą (Cezarem), pilotem (Śmigaczem McKwak), służącą (panią Dziobek), wnuczką służącej (Tasią van der Kwak), kaczorem jaskiniowym Bubbą oraz Hyziem, Dyziem i Zyziem, którymi się opiekuje pod nieobecność Donalda, który wstąpił do Marynarki Wojennej. Komiksy W komiksach, Sknerus pozostaje multimiliarderem mieszkającym w ogromnym skarbcu na szczycie Kaczogrodzkiego Wzgórza w Kaczogrodzie. Jego największymi wrogami są: Granit Forsant, drugi najbogatszy kaczor świata, John Kwakerfeller, syn Howarda Kwakerfellera, trzeci najbogatszy kaczor świata, Bracia Be - głównie trójka z nich z Dziadkiem Be oraz Magika de Czar - czarownica, pragnąca ukraść Sknerusowi pierwszą dziesięciocentówkę, by przerobić ją na potężny amulet. W komiksach pojawia się również postać Kaczencji Pazur - kaczki zakochanej w Sknerusie. Ponadto Sknerus kompletnie się nie starzeje, tak jak Donald czy Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio. Rodzeństwo Zgodnie z oficjalnym kanonem Sknerus ma dwie siostry: Hortensję i Matyldę. Jednak w myśl włoskiego kanonu ma również brata bliźniaka imieniem Marley (pojawił się co prawda w tylko jednej historyjce), a także brata Gideona McKwacza. Istnieje teoria, według której Gideon został wysłany przez rodziców do szkoły z internatem- zdecydowali, że mogą obciążyć swój budżet na tyle, by wysłać tam jedno dziecko; a ponieważ od początku wykazywał talent do pisania, skończył jako redaktor naczelny. Powstał ponadto komiks pt. "The Search of Cyril", w którym Sknerus opowiada, że miał brata o imieniu Cyril, który w dzieciństwie wbiegł do baru i zaoferował, że postawi wszystkim wodę sodową i lukrecję, przez co dziadek wygnał go z domu, twierdząc, że chłopiec nie może zostać, gdyż sprzeciwia się tradycji rodzinnej. W komiksach van Horna pojawia się przyrodni brat bogacza, Kwacjusz McLump. Relacje z kobietami Sknerus McKwacz jest zatwardziałym kawalerem, którego głównym życiowym celem było i jest zdobywanie majątku. Oficjalny kanon nic nie mówi o jego związkach. Jedyną kobietą, którą pokochał i, jak możemy się zorientować czytając komiksy Rosy, kocha do tej pory, jest Złotka O'Gilt. Udawał, że nie jest nią zainteresowany, ale tak naprawdę troszczył się o nią, co było widać na przykład wtedy, gdy podczas pożaru kasyna rzucił się jej na ratunek. Można przypuszczać, że Złotka imponowała Sknerusowi tym, że była niepokorna i piękna, a on jej- nieugiętością i byciem wiernym swoim ideałom. Pasowali do siebie pod tym względem, że oboje mieli twardy i trudny charakter. Różniło ich to, że McKwacz swoje pieniądze chciał zarobić uczciwie, a Złotka skłaniała się ku oszustwom i kradzieży. Dowodem miłości O'Gilt jest to, że w historii "Więzień Doliny Białej Śmierci" uratowała Sknerusa przed powieszeniem. Kiedyś dała mu także list, ale ani kaczor, ani czytelnicy nigdy nie poznają jego treści, gdyż bohater zostawił go na śniegu. Ich relacja była skomplikowana, przez większość czasu szorstko się do siebie odnosili. Złotka starała się zaszkodzić Sknerusowi, nawet okradła go, a ten gardził nią ze względu na jej nieuczciwość. Mimo wszystko darzyli się głębokim uczuciem, jednak z tego, co nam wiadomo, nigdy sobie tego nie wyznali, a przynajmniej nie w bezpośredni sposób. Dwa razy doszło do ich pocałunku, po którym oboje byli oszołomieni. Rosa sugeruje, że doszło między nimi do współżycia (w komiksie "Więzień Doliny Białej Śmierci"), a później rozstali się. Bogacz nadal wspomina ukochaną; jak powiedziano wcześniej, wciąż ma pukiel jej włosów. Co ciekawe, w historii "Czy to jawa, czy sen?" Sknerus w swoim śnie wreszcie może się złączyć ze Złotką, jednak jest to ukryte przed czytelnikiem. Widzimy tylko Sknerusa najpierw trzymającego się z ukochaną za ręce, a potem, leżącego w łóżku, jak płacze ze szczęścia i wzruszenia. W komiksie stworzonym przez Rosę z okazji pięćdziesiątych urodzin McKwacza pt. "A little something special" Złotka spełnia największe marzenie Sknerusa, tj. całuje go. Współcześnie adoratorką Sknerusa jest Kaczencja Pazur. Zabiega ona o jego względy na najróżniejsze sposoby, lecz McKwacz pozostaje nieugięty. Kaczencja nie zraża się i mimo wszystko wciąż liczy na małżeństwo. Czasem Sknerus wręcz ją upokarza. Nieraz kaczka zakłada własne biznesy, by stanowić realną konkurencję dla kaczora, lub by ten zwrócił na nią uwagę. W czterech komiksach pojawia się wątek wzajemnej miłości McKwacza i Molly McGold. Jako kapitaliści i osoby o podobnych osobowościach przypadli sobie do gustu; byli w nieoficjalnym związku, a kaczor po jakimś czasie oświadczył się jej, jednak nie przyjęła propozycji. Jednak historie te są niekanoniczne, tj. sprzeczne z tym, co, bazując na Barksie, przedstawił w "Życiu i czasach Sknerusa McKwacza" Rosa. Według Dona Sknerus zarobił pierwszy milion jako poszukiwacz złota i uczestniczył w zakładaniu Kaczogrodu; zgodnie z tamtymi historyjkami McKwacz doszedł do miliona w inny sposób, zaczynając jako sprzedawca smażonych kasztanów, a Kaczogród powstał przed nim. Innym obiektem westchnień kaczora była panna Williams, która pojawiła się w historii "Czarna wdowa" (scenariusz: Gail Renard i Jack Surfer, rysunki: Jose Carlos Fonts). Sknerus chciał z nią ubić interes, ale też wydawał się być nią prawdziwie zainteresowany. Jednocześnie Donald i siostrzeńcy przypuszczali, że panna Williams jest tzw. "czarną wdową". Okazało się, że przestępczynią była tak naprawdę jej służąca, Aggie. Sknerus przeprosił pannę Williams za swoje podejrzenia; ich relacja stała się czysto biznesowa i romans zakończył się. Tilly Billbrook również wystąpiła tylko w jednym komiksie- "Kwiaty". Ona i McKwacz spotkali się podczas gorączki złota w Klondike. Sknerus i Alexander Noyes rywalizowali o jej względy; ze względu na sabotaż Alexandra kaczor odszedł w niesławie. Bohaterka jednak odkryła prawdę i wysłała Sknerusowi list, informując, że przyjedzie pociągiem następnego dnia. Z powodu zbiegów okoliczności minęli się. Myśląc, że jego ukochana zmieniła zdanie, McKwacz wyrzucił bukiet, który miał jej wręczyć. Gdy Tilly przybyła do Kaczogrodu, dowiedziała się, że Sknerus wyjechał. Zauważywszy bukiet w koszu na śmieci, postanowiła otworzyć kwiaciarnię, co jej się udało. Spotkali się potem jako staruszkowie i byli wobec siebie przyjacielscy, ale nic więcej. Co ciekawe, Tilly wyglądem przypomina Złotkę. Ciekawostki * Sknerus zadebiutował w komiksie Carla Barksa "Christmas on Bear Mountain". * Oryginalne imię Sknerus ma po Ebenezerze Scrooge’u – skąpcu z Opowieści wigilijnej Charlesa Dickensa. Pierwowzorem postaci może być (choć nie zostało to potwierdzone przez Barksa) Andrew Carnegie, Amerykanin szkockiego pochodzenia, w swoich czasach jeden z bogatszych ludzi na świecie. * W polskim dubbingu głosu Sknerusowi użyczał Eugeniusz Robaczewski oraz, w nowej wersji dubbingowej serialu, Jerzy Złotnicki. W USA: Bill Thompson (Sknerus McKwacz i pieniądze), Alan Young (Opowieść wigilijna Myszki Miki, Kacze opowieści, Produkcje Myszki Miki), Pat Fraley (młody Sknerus w odcinku Kaczych opowieści pt. Prawdziwe bogactwo). * Nie posiada lodówki, tak jak Donald i Siostrzeńcy, ponieważ oszczędza. Lista wrogów Obecni * Bracia Be * Magika de Czar * Granit Forsant * John Kwakerfeller * Arszen Lampen * Argus McSwine * Chisel McFajfus * Tachion Komet * Mark Dziobs W czasach młodości * Śliski Kręt * Klan Wiskerwille'ów * McSkunksy * Zombie Bombie Kategoria:Kapitaliści Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Klan McKwacz Kategoria:Poszukiwacze złota w Jukonie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kacze Opowieści Kategoria:Kaczki Kategoria:Kaczogrodzka Agencja Wywiadowczych Asów Kategoria:Zróżnicowani Kategoria:Postacie Stare